gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Francis International Airport (IV
miniatur|Das FIA-Logo Der Francis International Airport (auch Francis International und kurz FIA) ist ein Flughafen und Stadtteil aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, der sich im Nordosten von Dukes befindet. Die Abfertigungshallen sind nicht begehbar. Er basiert auf dem realen und dem in ; er ist sozusagen eine Mischung aus beiden. miniatur|Die Lage des Flughafens Auf dem Gelände um den Flughafen befinden sich viele Fahrzeuge, die unter anderem zur Fluggesellschaft flyUS gehören, die hier ihren Firmensitz hat. Der Flughafen lässt sich auch über die Hochbahn erreichen. Der entsprechende Bahnhof heißt Francis International Airport Station und befindet sich vor dem Parkhaus. Ursprünglich besaß der Flughafen drei Landebahnen anstatt nur zwei. Der Flughafen ist mit dem Algonquin-Dukes Expressway und dem Broker-Dukes Expressway an wichtige Verkehrsadern von Liberty City angebunden. Sollte man mit dem Auto zum Flughafen wollen, muss man sich auf Grund hoher Verkehrsdichte auf Staus und ähnliche Unannehmlichkeiten einstellen. Fluggesellschaften miniatur|Die Hauptabfertigungshalle * Adios Airlines * AirSol * flyUS Waffen * Combat-Präzisionsgewehr * Karabiner * Raketenwerfer * Combat-Schrotflinte Fahndung miniatur|Eine Übersicht über das Gelände Wenn man versucht, auf die Rollbahnen zu gelangen, handelt man sich einen Fahndungslevel von vier Sternen ein. Fliegt man mit einem Hubschrauber nahe auf die Rollbahn, bekommt man zwei Sterne. Hat man mehr als vier Sterne, wird die Fahndung wieder auf vier Sterne zurückgesetzt. Im Mehrspieler-Modus entfällt die Fahndung. Durchsagen *Herzlich willkommen in Amerika! Das Heimatschutzministerium bittet alle Besucher um einen DNA-Test. *Herzlich willkommen auf dem Francis International Airport! Bitte melden Sie verdächtige Aktivitäten, wie zum Beispiel Reisende, die wie Ausländer aussehen. *Herzlich willkommen in den Vereinigten Staaten! Wir beobachten Sie! *Herzlich willkommen auf dem Francis International Airport! Wo wir Menschen im Namen des Anti-Terror-Kriegs das Leben schwer machen. Fahrzeuge Grand Theft Auto IV * Airtug * Annihilator (nach Absolvierung der Handlung) * Mule (zwei Stück: der erste hinter dem rot-weißen Zaun beim nördlichen Rollfeld (nur sporadisch) und der zweite beim Kontrollturm, vor dem auch der Sentinel steht) * NRG-900 * Phantom * Ripley * Sentinel (beim Kontrollturm) Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Patriot * Rhino Missionsauftritte miniatur|Das Flughafengelände Grand Theft Auto IV * Dust off * That Special Someone Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned * Politics * Marta full of Grace Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Bang Bang * Departure Time Mehrspieler * N.O.O.S.E.-Alarm * Team-Deathmatch * Deathmatch * Sixaxis-Kurs Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Yu Jian * Flatliner * Fast Tracks Trivia *In The Lost and Damned hört man während der Mission Marta full of Grace vom Flughafen aus immer wieder Durchsagen wie „Welcome to America, we’ll be watching you“. *In GTA IV und The Lost and Damned spawnen nahe des südlichen Endes der Landebahn zufällig Fahrzeuge, die dann einen kleinen Rundkurs auf dem Flughafengelände fahren. Diese Fahrzeuge sind in der Regel der Mule, Ripley, Airtug, Bus, Perennial und der Feroci. In The Ballad of Gay Tony erscheinen an dieser Stelle keine solchen Fahrzeuge. In allen drei Spielen können diese Flughafen-Fahrzeuge auch auf der dem Flughafen anliegenden Straße gespawnt werden, während man sich auf dem Gelände der Rollbahn befindet. * In der Beta-Version waren die Start- und Landebahnen trapezförmig angelegt, es gab also vier Runways, möglicherweise für steuerbare Flugzeuge, die später gestrichen wurden. Parkplatz und Parkhaus Der große Parkplatz sowie das Parkhaus verfügen über eine Einfahrt und eine Ausfahrt. Die Einfahrt befindet sich südlich des Parkplatzes, also nördlich der Abfertigungshallen. Die Ausfahrt befindet sich im Norden des Parkplatzes, südlich des großen Polizeireviers. Die Einfahrt kostet fünf Dollar. Für Einsatzfahrzeuge ist die Einfahrt kostenlos. Siehe auch * Francis International Airport (III, A & LCS) en:Francis International Airport, Dukes es:Aeropuerto Internacional Francis fi:Francis International Airport, Dukes fr:Francis International Airport nl:Francis International Airport pl:Francis International Airport pt:Francis International Airport - Dukes ru:Международный Аэропорт Фрэнсиса, Дюкс sv:Francis International Airport tr:Francis International Airport Kategorie:Flughäfen Kategorie:Dukes-Stadtteile Kategorie:Sperrgebiete Kategorie:Pedestrian Dialogue Kategorie:Übersetzungen